


I'll Be

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: You knew that embarking in a friends with benefits relationship with Dean would only cause you heart ache.





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I’m a horrible human being and totally forgot about this in my WIPs. This little diddy was written for @coffee-obsessed-writer‘s Mystery Box Challenge. My Prompts were Dean x Reader and the song I’ll Be by Edwin McCain. It sure was a challenge, but this is one of my favorite songs so I had to try. I hope you guys enjoy.

The rain falls heavy on the roof of the motel. Lightning strikes light up the sky and thunder shakes the walls. Dean’s breaths are heavy in your ear as you stare up at the ceiling. His arm is slung over your sweaty abdomen and his fingers are clinging gently to your waist. 

Dean has always been a cuddler, a fact that you were initially a fan of. In the beginning, you craved nothing more than the closeness of his body heat, but now it just made you nauseous. Sure, you had gotten yourself into this situation by falling into bed with the elder Winchester in the first place. When he said it should remain casual your heart was broken, but not enough so that you could decide to end it. You decided you’d rather fuck him from time to time in secret than not at all. It was a compromise that just wasn’t working for you any longer. You had been naive in thinking you could get him to fall in love with you. Dean Winchester didn’t do relationships. 

With his breathing beginning to even out, you push his arm from your naked body and sit up, throwing your feet over the side of the bed. 

“Where you going?” His voice is heavy with the sleep it desperately craved and you turn to see he hadn’t even opened his eyes. 

“I need to shower, and you need to go.” You say simply. His eyes shoot open and his brow furrows. 

“What do you mean I need to go?”

“Sam will get suspicious if you aren’t there in the morning.” Leaning over to the edge of the bed, you grab your discarded flannel and pull it over your arms. 

“So, you want me to go?” Dean asks as he sits up in the bed. His voice is low and you can’t handle looking at him right now. Of course you didn’t want him to go, but you had to keep up the charade. You and Dean were just screwing, nothing more. 

“I think it’s best.” That was an honest answer. He shouldn’t be staying after. You stand from the bed and head towards the bathroom. Dean’s voice stops your hand on the handle. 

“Do you? Or do you just think that’s what I want to hear?” You don’t say anything because if you do, you know it will all come out. You can’t lie to Dean, you never could. Sure, you didn’t always tell him everything, but if he ever asks you anything outright, you can't stop yourself from telling him the truth. He deserves at least that much after everything he’s been through. “Cause I don’t. I don’t want to hear you say you need me to leave. I can’t handle it. Cause I… I love you.” 

You whip your whole body around, clearly taken aback by his confession. “What?”

“You heard me.” 

“Dean, you don’t mean that.” You cross your arms as you turn towards him, suddenly feeling extremely exposed. 

“I do. I think about all the times I’ve disappeared in the middle of the night when all I wanted was to stay and be with you. I think about it every time you smile and my breath catches.”

“Dean,” you try, though he’s not finished. 

“No, I’m serious. I thought I could do this. I thought I could tell myself it’s just sex but damnit sweetheart I want it all. I want to be there for you like I never could before.” Dean takes a shuddering breath before looking away from you, his gaze fixing on the window and the rain pelting against it. 

“When I went to hell, all I could think about was you and Sam, all I wanted was to get home to you two. I wanted to kiss you one last time, Hell I need to. You’re the only one that’s been there for me, unconditionally, not even Sam, and I want to be that for you.” Your feet feel like cinder blocks holding you in place. He was better at putting on a front than you realized. How could you never have seen it, it was all right there, and you just misread it all. It wasn’t Dean’s insatiable sex drive that had driven him right into your arms after Castiel had pulled him from the pit like you had originally thought, but it was you. 

“Say something, please.” He has turned back to you. The break in his voice sparking something in you and you are moving back across the small motel room. Climbing back into the bed you throw yourself into him, using your hands to direct his lips to yours. Words aren’t exactly your forte either, so you try to put everything you’re feeling into this kiss. 

You hadn’t even realized that you were crying until one of his thumbs brush a tear from your cheek. He’s hesitant. “Sweetheart?”

Hiccuping slightly, you nod. “I love you too, Dean.” 

“Oh thank god,” he kisses you again, pushing you back into the pillows. Dean wedges himself between your legs as his mouth trails across you jaw and down your throat. You can’t help the moan that leaves your lips as you can feel his cock hardening again between you. 

“Fuck sweetheart. I love those little sounds you make.” His breath is warm as it fans across your chest as Dean moves his mouth across your breast. His lips latch around one nipple, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud. Your back arches into him as the feeling sends sparks straight to your pussy. There’s no rush to his movements. Deans is taking his time as marks up your skin because it isn’t just about getting off anymore. It is about feeling each other. It is about you and him as one. 

“Please Dean, I need to feel you.” The words are breathy as they leave you. Dean just smiles as he uncards your fingers from his hair. 

“I know baby.” He promises as he sits back on his heels. And you know he isn’t lying as your eyes catch his and he smiles softly. He knows exactly what you are thinking, what you are feeling. 

You watch, breaths heavy as he pumps his cock a few times before lining himself up with you. With his hands now on your hips, he pushes in agonizingly slowly, letting you feel every inch of him as he stretches you. Dean falls forward against you, your bodies incredibly close as he supports his weight on his forearms. 

“You feel so good baby, so tight.” He grunts as he pulls out slowly and thrusts back in. 

“Fuck I need you to move.” You gasp as your body begs for that friction. You fingers dig into the muscles in his shoulders as you hold onto him tightly. Dean obliges, his hips picking up pace and setting a steady rhythm. The fire in your belly building as he continues to hit that perfect spot inside you and you knew you won’t last long. His heavy breathing and soft grunts in your ear are only adding fuel to that fire. 

“I know your close baby, come for me.” Dean latches his lips against the pulse point under your ear and he sucks, sending your body over the edge, your pussy fluttering around his cock greedily. 

“Jesus fuck!” Dean bites gently into your shoulder as he came with you, his hot spendings filling you up. He relaxes slightly, his weight bearing down on you just a little more. Not that you mind. You love cuddling with him just as much as he does. Besides, he is abnormally warm and as your heart rate begins to slow, the sweat evaporating from your skin is chilling in the open room. 

Dean eventually sits up just enough to pull himself from you. “I’ll be here for you no matter what. It’s me and you.” He pushes your sweaty hairs from your cheeks before kissing you gently again. 

“Me and you.” 


End file.
